


After the Ancient Legend

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-01
Updated: 2001-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dreams are no comfort.<br/>Instead, they tempt me</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Ancient Legend

His touch on my shoulders, hands in my hair.  
His voice, smooth as molten chocolate, flowed over and around me.  
Lost within it, I barely heard the words. I wallowed, letting his voice soothe me. Until I heard the ancient legend.

 

Words of loyalty, protection, concern. The perfect friend.  
Dependable, understanding, yet seductive and terrifying.  
An expectant lover.

 

Days ago, I watched from the woods: golden skin, a hairless chest, glistening with sweat, dulled by grit and dust.  
Yet nothing can dull him. He glows with work, with contentment and happiness. Raw beauty before my eyes.  
Unimaginable, unforgettable, untouchable. Impossible for so many reasons. He offers his loyalty and his love.  
And I ask myself - are we not in paradise?

 

The night is endless.  
In the heat, I lay without covers, for the air keeps me warm, brushing over my bare skin.  
My senses deliciously heightened, the lightest caress brings a shudder.  
I lay spreadeagled, one hand on my thigh, stroking the soft skin - a lullaby of touch.  
I drift slowly, gratefully towards sleep.

 

My dreams are no comfort.  
Instead, they tempt me, images of limbs, golden and pale, tangled together.  
The touch of his lips on mine, on my skin, in my hair.  
The warmth of him on my mouth, the weight of him over me.  
The soothing pulse of his heartbeat against my ear as we sleep.

 

Much later, I wake, bare skin bathed in warm sunshine, cheeks still stained with last night's tears, curled on my side.  
A hand cups one breast.  
I close my eyes again and wish, hoping against hope that I am not alone.  
Wanting to awake in paradise.


End file.
